La pregunta
by Chica de porcelana
Summary: Lo que puede costarte una pregunta ¿Soltera o casada ? Y que ella diga — tu tranquilo que no pasa nada Participa en el reto : parejas crack De : la aldea oculta entre las hojas


**Disclaimer : Naruto no me pertenece es de kishimoto **

Este fic participa en el reto : Parejas crack

Del foro : La aldea oculta entre las hojas

* * *

><p><strong>Lluvia<strong>

La lluvia es lo primero que escucha tenten al despertar, abre un ojo, y luego el otro, desliza media sábana por sus brazos y estirando su cuerpo, palpa otro

Una musculosa espalda da la bienvenida a sus tímidas manos inexpertas, sonríe tímidamente y sube sus manos hasta los bien trabajados brazos de la persona que duerme a su lado

— Papasito, tienes unos músculos — susurra encantada de tener a semejante hombre en su cama

Sentada, con vergüenza y ya con la cabeza fría, se sonroja hasta las orejas

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Quien eres tu?

El hombre se despierta, mostrando su rostro blanquecino, y unos ojos azules eléctricos

— ¿cuanto cobras por la anterior noche?— murmura adormilado

Tenten a lanzado un puñetazo, con los ojos llorosos, avergonzada. Shino lo detiene de un movimiento limpio, y por un momento se escucha un leve crujido, que son los huesos de la mano de tenten. Él al ver con claridad el rostro de su acompañante suelta suavemente la mano de esta

— SÉ lo que estas pensando cariño, lo mismo pienso yo, excepto, que no te he alzado la mano

Ella cierra los ojos aterrada al sentir el cuerpo de este contra el suyo y el aliento cándido de este, que inunda su mente como un tsunami sexi y peligroso

— No soy "Cariño " para ti, shino — dice afectada por la ESTÚPIDA voz de shino

— Oh, lo eras, ayer ... ¿Te acuerdas lo que te hice ayer ?— pregunta extrañado

Los dos callan para tratar de traer los turbulentos recuerdos del día anterior

— No HICIMOS nada — chilla tenten

Shino desplaza su mirada escondida detrás de esos anteojos, por la cabellera que se desliza por el blanquecino hombro desnudo de tenten, recorre todo el cuerpo de la chica en su cama y también se sonroja después de un buen rato. Anoche solo fue a tomar un poco, sólo un poco a un bar reconocido en la aldea

Enojado consigo mismo se levanta de la cama con todos los músculos tensados por el simple hecho de pensar, que se acostó con alguien inconscientemente o ¿Estuvo consciente de con quien se estaba acostando ?

— ¿Eras virgen ? — pregunta un tono fantasmal

Tenten siente ganas de vomitar, lo peor de todo es que "él" la vio desnuda

— ¿Fui tu primera vez ? Eso no te lo creo — pasó una de sus manos por el cabello

— Imposible, tu... Imbécil — replicó furiosa también levantándose de la cama, buscando con la vista su ropa interior

Un silencio incómodo se formó en el lugar, vistiéndose tenten recordaba como había caído en las manos del Aburame en una noche extraña de diciembre, cuando triste por la ruptura con su enamorado por no entregarse a este y lo que es la vida, se acostó con el menos indicado

Lágrimas bajan por sus sonrojadas mejillas, tiene la cabellera color chocolate suelta, dándole un aspecto un poco más juvenil a lo que antes aparentaba

— Yo no te amo — escucha decir

— Igualmente — dice en un hilo de voz, detenida en el marco de la puerta para después ponerse un gorro de lana en la cabeza y salir de esa estancia

el Aburame como respuesta golpeó la pared soltando un suspiro contenido

¿Que había sucedido la noche anterior ?

Sentimientos extraños empezaron a manifestarse en lugar de otros. Ella.. ¡NO! Él mismo se acercó a esta para hablarle, le ofreció una copa de alcohol, dijo que no resistía ese tipo de trago, a él no le importó

Preguntas como ¿Estas soltera o casada ?

Y sólo un

— Tu tranquilo que no pasa nada

Recuerda también, como los dos se desnudaron mutuamente, como el calor placentero los embriagaba a ambos, preguntarle se estaba bien lo que hacían, a lo que ella solamente cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por el momento de placer

Los dos se buscaron y se encontraron

¿Solo fue por la pasión verdad ?

La respuesta fue otro puñetazo a la pared, frustrado al no encontrar la respuesta. Lo peor de todo, es que era la novia de su mejor amigo


End file.
